Quest for the Golden Monocle
GameChap and Bertie's Quest For The Golden Monocle is a old, unoffically cancelled series GameChap had. Story GameChap was in his house giving a small tour but them receives his newspaper. It said Count Cadbury was giving away his trusty Golden Monocle for those who could find three treasures. His Golden Monocle could find any treasure with ease. GameChap, finding out he is almost completely broke, calls Bertie to come over so they can find the three treasures. Adventures The Redstone Torches Their first adventure in this series was the Prof. Grizwald and the Redstone Torches map. They were looking to find the hidden diamond mine for Count Cadbury. They also had tamed a wolf and named him, but he died while trying to stray away a creeper. Gamechap and Bertie managed to find the Diamond Mine but wondered if Count Cadbury was actually willing to give the Golden Monocle. Kikatchu They then went to Kikatchu for their next adventure. Episode List! (Includes episodes 19 and 20) *Minecraft Adventure: Quest for the Golden Monocle PART 1! (Spitfire Roof Runway, Armory & Treasure) *Minecraft Adventure: Professor Grizwald and the Redstone Keys - Quest for the Golden Monocle PART 2! *Minecraft Adventure: Professor Grizwald and the Redstone Keys - Quest for the Golden Monocle PART 3! *Minecraft Adventure: Professor Grizwald and the Redstone Keys - Quest for the Golden Monocle PART 4! *Minecraft Adventure: Grizwald Redstone Keys, Underwater Door Maze - Quest for Golden Monocle PART 5! *Minecraft Adventure: Grizwald Redstone Keys, Trial of the Ladder! - Quest for Golden Monocle PART 6! *Minecraft Adventure: Redstone Keys, Guard Dog & Run for the Hills! Quest for Golden Monocle PART 7! *Minecraft Adventure Quest for the Golden Monocle! Escape Redstone Volcano & Scott's Sacrifice,PART 8 *Minecraft Adventure Quest for the Golden Monocle! Minecart Theft & Skull-Duggery! PART 9 *Minecraft Adventure Quest for the Golden Monocle! Perilous Trials, Zombies & Slammed Doors! PART 10 *Minecraft Adventure Quest for the Golden Monocle! Cell Phone, Great Escape & Riches?! PART 11 *Minecraft Adventure Quest for the Golden Monocle! DIAMONDS, Escape & Grizwald Epilogue! PART 12 *Minecraft Adventure Quest for the Golden Monocle! Count Cadbury's Call of Kikatchu! PART 13 *Minecraft Adventure Quest for the Golden Monocle! Kikatchu Airport, Whisky & Looting Town! PART 14 *Minecraft Adventure Quest for the Golden Monocle! Kikatchu Artifact, Gold Song & Outpost! PART 15 *Minecraft Adventure Quest for the Golden Monocle! Kikatchu Puzzle, Secret Weapon & Ambush! PART 16 *Minecraft Adventure Quest for the Golden Monocle! Kikatchu Temple & Code Cracking Bertie! PART 17 *Minecraft Adventure Quest for the Golden Monocle! Kikatchu Wrong Turn, Levers & Creepers! PART 18 *Minecraft Adventure Quest for the Golden Monocle! Kikatchu Zombie River & Sandy Puzzle! PART 19 *Minecraft Adventure Quest for the Golden Monocle! Kikatchu Phone Call, Cadbury Time & Lever Lunacy! Category:Shows Trivia *This series could have been cancelled because the maps were outdated due to all of the updates. *Count Cadbury might not give GameChap and Bertie the monocle so willingly after they get the treasures. *There are two episodes of the series finishing mount Kikatchu, that are not added into the main playlist. *Bertie did not seam to require the money at the time, but more or less came for the spirit of Adventure. *Bertie made his first appearance on the channel in this series, and ever since has been along side Gamechap. *Count Cadbury is rarely mentioned outside of this series. Category:Shows